Requests For Promotion
Welcome to our Requests For Promotion page. This is the page to go to if you want to become a member of Staff, or become an Admin or Bureaucrat. Remember, if you want to become a member of staff, an Admin, or a Bureaucrat, you must win the vote, and meet the requirements. If you are a voter, you must also meet voting requirements. Anyone can leave a comment. Voting Requirements In an effort to stop users from using socks to vote for themselves, we have voting requirements. If you want to vote, you must meet these requirements. If you feel these should be changed, please post a request here. *You have to have been active on the wiki for the previous two weeks. *You must have 50 edits on pages. *In the previous two weeks, you must have no blocks of any kind. Patroller Not just anyone can be a member of staff. Staff are the peacekeepers of the wiki, so they must be qualified. To become a staff member, you must meet these requirements. *You have to have been active on the wiki for the previous two months. *You must have 200 edits on pages. *In the previous two months, you must have no blocks of any kind. Admin Admins are powerful members of the wiki. However, they must be qualified and cannot abuse power. To become an Admin, you must meet these requirements. *You have to have been active on the wiki for the previous six months. *You must have 500 edits on pages. *In the previous four months, you must have no blocks of any kind. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are the highest ranking staff members on the wiki. They are trusted with powers to enforce the Policy and keep the wiki safe. They must be very qualified for this position. You must meet these requirements to become a Bureaucrat. *You have to have been active on the wiki for the previous year. *You must have 1000 edits on pages. *In the previous 10 months, you must have no blocks of any kind. Revoking Powers and Demotion Staff members who break the rules have showed they may not deserve staff powers. If a staff member breaks a rule, other staff members will discuss whether or not anything should be done. If it is decided that action will be taken, a discussion will take place to decide the punishment. If it is decided they will be demoted, a demotion request will be posted here. Only staff will be allowed to vote on this. The staff member who may be demoted cannot vote on this. If it is decided they will be demoted, they will become either an Admin or a Patroller, and will have to win a vote to get their staff rank back. If it is decided they will have their staff powers revoked, they will lose all staff powers. For a more specific description of this, please see Policy. Inactive Staff After three months of inactivity, a staff member will be placed here until they return. If they are inactive for six months, they'll be demoted. If they are inactive for a year, their staff rights will be revoked. Active Requests Inactive Requests Category:WWE GM Mode Wiki